


Unwilling Seduction

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Bondage, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Spandexverse, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't supposed to touch each other while their Masters were gone. But of course, since when as Dark ever cared about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwilling Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this a request fill for That-Fluffy-Aron over on dA, who was tied for third place over on the Spandexverse. Aron asked for a Dark x Link story where the two are having naughty times when Demise and Ghirahim aren’t watching. So, here we go. :D
> 
> Warning: Yaoi, smut, spanking, frottage, bondage
> 
> Pairing: Dark x Link
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

“Dark! W-we…we’re not supposed to be doing this while Master is gone- _ah!_ ” Link moaned out, bucking into Dark’s fist, which was curled around his cock. 

Dark chuckled and licked a strip up the back of Link’s neck before resting his chin on his light side’s shoulder. “Hmm…well, Master told us to keep ourselves occupied while he was gone. And what better way than to give each other pleasure?

Link just whimpered and shook his head rapidly. “Dark, we can’t! _Ah!_ ” Link’s back arched and he attempted to twist out of Dark’s grasp. 

Before Link could get away from Dark though, his dark side grabbed onto his wrists and forced them onto the ground, dragging Link down as well. A gasp left Link’s mouth as he was dragged onto his hands and knees. He flinched as he felt his clothing being ripped to shreds, pieces of the outfit falling to the ground around him. His eyes clenched shut for a brief moment before they snapped open when he felt Dark’s chest press against his back. Lifting his head up, Link looked over his shoulder in shock. 

“Dark?!” he asked incredulously. 

“ _Shh_ …just enjoy it Link,” Dark whispered in Link’s ear before rolling his hips down against Link’s behind. 

A whimper left Link’s mouth as he felt Dark’s erection rub against the cleft of his behind. He unconsciously bucked his hips back against Dark’s arousal, drawing a groan from his dark side. He gasped as Dark’s hands tightened around his wrists for a moment before they moved away. He attempted to move them up, only to find them bound to the ground by some invisible force. Link’s eyes grew wide in shock before he looked over his shoulder at Dark.

“ _Dark!_ Let me go!” Link shouted in outrage. 

Dark tsked and shook his head in distaste. “Now Link. Is that anyway to treat somebody who is giving you pleasure willingly?” Dark asked mockingly. 

Link huffed and glared at his dark side, a snarl pulling at his lips. “Well, perhaps I don’t _want_ you to give me pleasure!”

Dark raised an eyebrow before he smirked widely. He moved back until he was resting on the ball of his feet, looking up at the ceiling in mock thought. He tapped his finger against his chin, humming to himself. His tongue poked out of his mouth, licking his lips teasingly. “Hmm…should I listen to my light side? Little Link seems to be genuine in his resistance…,” he trailed off, sighing and shrugging his shoulders. 

“Yes, you should let me go- _AH!_ ” Link said before being swiftly cut off by Dark suddenly spanking his behind. 

“I don’t believe that I said that you could talk back, Link,” Dark mocked before smirking. 

Link gazed over his shoulder to look at Dark with incredulous eyes. “Dark-” another swat to his behind cut Link off yet again. 

A quick rhythm was set up them, with Link trying to talk and Dark effectively cutting him off by spanking him. Soon though, Link ceased with his objections, but Dark continued spanking him nonetheless. And with each strike, a cry would leave Link’s mouth. Each cry was a bit different from the last. But all of them had one thing in common: they were all cries of pleasure. And as the spanking continued, those cries grew louder and more guttural. Dark also noticed that Link was slowly starting to rock with the spankings.

Finally though, Dark grew bored with the spanking and he took the time to inspect his handiwork. Licking his lips, he leaned down and licked as the hot flesh of Link’s behind. The skin was bright red and throbbing lightly, a pleasant warmth radiating from the flesh. Dark placed his hand on the warm bottom, causing Link to jump in shock before shuddering lightly. 

Smirking to himself, Dark rearranged himself and draped himself across Link’s back before he began to rock against Link’s behind again. Link’s breath hitched loudly before he whimpered softly. Growling, Dark reached down and pulled out his arousal from his pants, rubbing it against the cleft of Link’s behind. Link shook his head rapidly, begging softly and whining in slight pain.

“Just relax Link. I’ll take good care of you…,” Dark whispered in Link’s ear before licking at the lobe teasingly. 

Dark moved his cock so that it was resting right against his entrance. He prodded Link’s entrance, the head slipping inside slightly. A sharp gasp left Link’s mouth before he whined again. Dark chuckled softly before he withdrew himself. As much as he would have loved to penetrate his light side, doing so would cause damage to Link. And neither of their Masters would be happy about that one bit. 

And so, Dark removed himself from Link’s back and moved over to his front. Link snapped his head up in shock and looked up into his dark side’s face. Mirth and amusement was dancing in his eyes. His hands reached down and grabbed Link’s wrists before surprisingly pulling them up from the floor. Eyebrows flying up on Link’s face, he looked up at Dark in shock. 

“How…,” Link trailed off, confused at how his dark side was able to move him around, when he could even remove his own hands from the ground. 

“Oh Link, that was such an amateur trick. Any little demon could learn it, not to mention perform it with their eyes closed,” Dark mocked before moving Link’s hands behind his back. 

Dark removed his grip on Link’s wrists and smirked again. Link, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, attempted to move his hands from behind his back. However, just like before, there seemed to be invisible bonds holding his wrists in place. Groaning in irritation, Link glared at Dark heavily. 

“Dark, I’m not playing with you!” Link snapped. 

“Funny, I’m not playing around either, Link,” Dark said, tapping his finger against Link’s bottom lip before leaning forward. 

Link gasped as their lips locked together. A growl left Dark’s mouth before he moved a hand up and curled it into Link’s hair, pulling his head back. Link whimpered pathetically in the kiss before biting Dark’s lip harshly. 

Dark broke the kiss and hissed lowly before licking his bottom lip of the blood welling in the cut. Looking down at his bottom lip as best as he could, Dark gazed back up at Link with a sharp glance. “You really shouldn’t have done that Link. And I was going to go easy on you,” Dark said with a smirk before his eyes narrowed dangerously. “But not anymore.”

Link felt his stomach drop as he looked into Dark’s eyes. He could tell instantly that his dark side wasn’t playing around or mocking him like he usually did. He was completely serious. “D-Dark-”

Dark just shook his head before curling his hand into Link’s hair, forcing his head back roughly. “I don’t want to hear a word from you, Link. You’ve had your chance.”

Gazing at Dark with vulnerable eyes, Link gasped as he felt his dark side move closer to his body. Their cocks brushed against each other, pre-come being smeared on their stomachs. Dark growled loudly and his grip on Link’s hair tightened as he wound his other hand down to curl around his light side’s hip. Flashing Link a smirk, Dark started rutting roughly against the trapped male. 

Involuntarily moans left Link’s mouth as Dark and himself continued rutting against each other. A blush started to spread across Link’s face as their rocking movements continued. The hand curled around his hip kneaded the flesh before trailing away from the area, slowly moving around towards Link’s lower back. 

Link gasped sharply as he felt Dark’s hand on his lower back, pushing him closer to his dark side. Link moaned loudly as their bodies rubbed against each other, cocks sliding wetly up and down. But now that they were closer together, their chests were constantly bumping together, their nipples grazing. 

Eyes flashing in lust, Dark pulling Link into a rough kiss, claiming his mouth quickly. A groan left his light side’s mouth, his mouth parting unconsciously. Dark chuckled mentally in amusement before slipping his tongue inside of Link’s mouth. His tongue plundered the mouth, laying claim to every crack and crevice inside. Another growl left Dark’s mouth as he felt Link’s tongue cautiously brush against his. At once, the kiss grew more intense and their tongues wrapped around each other sensually. 

While he was occupied with the kiss, Dark slowly moved his hand down lower towards the cleft of Link’s behind. His fingertip rested against Link’s entrance, which caused his light side to flinch in surprise. Link broke the kiss and looked at Dark incredulously. 

“What…,” Link trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing. 

Dark didn’t respond to Link’s statement, choosing instead to slip his finger inside of his light side. Link gasped loudly before arching his back, pushing his behind back against the lone finger. Smirking widely, Dark curled his finger up, massaging the walls inside of Link. As he wiggled his finger around inside of Link, his light side bucked his hips back and forth, pushing his cock against Dark’s arousal. 

Link whined as he felt his stomach starting to tighten up with an incoming orgasm. “Dark…I-I…I’m close…,” Link gritted out, his teeth pressed tightly together. 

Dark hummed, licking his lips slowly before he slammed his finger deep inside of Link. A strangled moan left Link’s mouth and he arched his back, his hips grinding against his dark side’s. By then, more pre-come was pouring from Link’s slit, wetting his skin with the clear liquid. 

“Mmmm…come on, Link. Come on me,” Dark growled out, his blood-red eyes flashing brightly. 

Link’s mouth fell open and a silent moan left his lips as he came on both his own chest and stomach as well as Dark’s. His eyes clenched shut and he rocked himself through his orgasm, his cock twitching and dragging against Dark’s. 

“Dark…,” Link whispered softly, his eyes fluttering before they opened slowly to look at Dark. 

Link watched as his dark side groaned loudly, clenching his eyes shut. A loud moan bubbled out of Dark’s chest before he released his grip on Link’s hair, moving his hand down his chest and grabbing onto his arousal. He started stroking his cock quickly, his breath hitching once and a while. 

Biting his lip slightly, Link leaned down and pressed his mouth against Dark’s neck, suckling at a patch of skin as roughly as he could. Dark tilted his head up and his body tensed up, a groan leaving his mouth. His hand didn’t falter, still stroking quickly even when his orgasm hit him light a freight train. Dark bucked his hips up in quick succession, his cock slipping in and out of his closed fist. 

Dark grunted as he spurted his release onto his hand, stomach, and Link’s own cock. He licked his lips at the sight of his come marking Link’s body. It wasn’t often that he was able to mark his light side, so he made sure to burn the image to mind for later use. 

Dark came down from his intense climax moments later. His hand was still holding lightly onto his cock, which was growing limp in his hand. Sighing softly, Dark tightened his grip slightly, shivering at the sensitivity of his cock before he let his hand fall to his side. Another groan left his mouth and he licked his lips slowly. 

Both males remained quiet for a few moments, collecting their thought and catching their breaths. Finally, Link broke the silence with a soft cough, looking up at Dark with nervous eyes. 

“Umm…Dark? Do you think you could…you know…,” Link trailed off, tilting his head back towards his bound wrists. 

Dark lifted an eyebrow and spared a glance back to look at Link’s hands before smirking lazily. “And why should I let you go Link?” 

“Because I’ll tell Demise and Ghirahim what you did to me when they get back if you don’t,” Link said with a glare.

Dark groaned and rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before he grabbed Link’s wrists and undid the invisible bonds. Link sighed in relief as his arms dropped to his sides. Glaring at Dark, Link stood up and covered his body with his arms. 

“What is with demons and not being able to keep it in there pants?” Link muttered to himself. 

Dark just smirked at Link and watched closely as Link stumbled over behind the throne, where there was a cloth hiding in the darkness. The smirk on his face grew wide as he watched Link wrap the cloth around his body. He tilted his head up and crossed his arms, resting his back against the wall of the throne room. 

The sound of the front doors to the castle opening echoed throughout the entire castle. Dark and Link both snapped their heads towards the noise. Dark turned his head back towards Link and raised an eyebrow. “Better hurry Link. You wouldn’t want either of our Masters to find you in such a …condition,” Dark said.

“Well what about you!? They’ll see you too!” Link said incredulously. 

Dark chuckled and stood up before approaching one of the corners in the room. “They can’t see me if I’m not even in here, Link,” he remarked before disappearing into the dark corner.

Eyebrows flying up, Link ran to the corner and stepped into the darkness. There was no way…Dark had to be here! The corner wasn’t that big at all, especially for someone like Dark. But he wasn’t there. Link felt around the entire corner, searching for some kind of secret passage that he knew nothing about or a door or something. But all that meet his hands was a cold, dank wall.

Link’s thoughts came to a stop when he heard the door to the throne room open. Heart stopping momentarily, Link turned around and stared at Demise and Ghirahim, who were both looking at him in surprise. 

“…I can explain.”


End file.
